fivemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Remi Hoshikawa
is of the Fivemen. Biography Fiveman The older twin sister of Fumiya. A 20 year old (in Gokaiger, she's 42 years old) music teacher skilled in kung fu. Disastrous at housekeeping and cleaning, tasks she leaves to Kazumi or Arthur. She has excellent rhythm and musical sense. She is also a rhythmic gymnast and dancer, which she applies to her fighting. She teaches kids kung-fu in her spare time. In episode 4, she got drunk when water was turned into alcohol as the plan of one of Zone's minions, but decided to get herself even more drunk and managed to perform Drunken Boxing. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Remi, alongside her team, joined forces with the Jetmen, Zyurangers, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai FiveYellow is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Remi fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The FiveYellow powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Greater Power Her team's Greater Power was initally taken by Basco ta Jolokia. It is unknown if she was the Fiveman he took it from. After his defeat by Captain Marvelous, she along with representatives of the four other teams (Sun Vulcan, Changeman, Flashman and Maskman) whose greater powers were taken by Basco, contacted the Gokaigers and granted them their greater powers and approval. She said that they had been watching them, and that their crew was truly connected by miraculous bonds. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Remi was seen again later in her classroom holding her Five Yellow Ranger Key. It is assumed with their keys returned, she and the other Hoshikawa siblings will resume their duties as Fiveman. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Maskmen, and Jetmen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Remi, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile''' :Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base FiveYellow is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. FiveYellow - Five Tector= Arsenal *Five Tector *Super Five Ball *Hawk Arrow 5 }} Ranger Key The is Remi Hoshikawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The FiveYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as FiveYellow. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the girls became Fivemen while fighting the Gormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting Zangyack shortly before the team found out that Don was apparently a legendary hero. *As part of a Gokai Change combo of the last five teams whose greater powers the Gokaigers acquired, while fighting Insarn. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Fiveman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Fiveman keys were defeated by Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Remi received her key back, allowing her to become FiveYellow once more. Imitations Gringanian Ginga Yellow of the Galaxy Sentai Gingaman disguised as FiveYellow when his team posed as Fiveman. Behind the scenes Portrayal Remi Hoshikawa is portrayed by (credited as ). As FiveYellow, her suit actor was . Notes *Although her character is Fumiya's twin sister, her actress, Keiko Hayase, is actually six years younger than Fumiya's actor, Ryouhei Kobayashi. Her actress is also the youngest of the five cast members, and the only one who was born in the 70's unlike the others who were born in the 60's. **What is more, Hayase is married with Kobayashi. *Before starring in Fiveman, Keiko Hayase guest-starred in Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, the preceding series, as a character named Mika, who was the younger sister of the team's homeroom teacher. Ironically, Her character has the same first name as the original Yellow 4 from Choudenshi Bioman who is also the first female yellow ranger in Sentai History, and both Mika and Remi are experts in Kung Fu. *She is the only female Yellow Ranger to be preceded and succeeded by male Yellow Rangers. **Conversely, a male Yellow of another family team would be preceded and succeeded by females. *Her Drunken Boxing episode would later be passed down to her Dairanger successor, Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star. *Her name is derived from the Solfège music technique (the second and third notes, "Re" and "Mi"). *The song she taught to the children in the first episode was used several times in later series: **In Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, when the Flowery Kunoichi Team infiltrated a children school, one of them taught the children singing with the same song Remi taught. This particular kunoichi is played by Remi's actress Keiko Hayase. **In Fireball Newcomer, the first episode of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger', Umeko attempts calming down a panicking crowd by singing this particular song. This leads to some speculation that Umeko could've been one of Remi's pupils, if she is of the same age as her actress. There is another possible connection: Umeko, like Remi, has some skills at Drunken Fist as revealed in Dekaranger episode Twin Cam Angel. ***Although not together, Umeko and Remi both made appearances in Gokaiger. **In Attack! Within the Megazord from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Yoko Usami sang the song to her fellow captives to cheer them up. **The song is actually a popular Japanese children song titled which explains the recurring usages of the song. *The symbol on Five Yellow's helmet is an eighth note or quaver, which symbolizes Remi's occupation as a music teacher. *In the Philippine Dub of RPN-9 version, She was renamed as Jessica. As in the TV-5 version her Japanese name is maintained. *In the Philippine Dub of TV5 version, she was voiced by Ollie De Guzman also voices Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon the main protagonist in the anime, Sailor Moon. **Interestingly, her voice are much like Usagi. *In Super Megaforce, Gia used this suit as Supersonic Mode. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs }} See Also *Gemma - First female twin Ranger in Power Rangers External links *FiveYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *FiveYellow at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Fivemen Category:Ranger Legend Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai 5 Category:Super Rangers